Edel Raid and Pleasure: A Dream and a Song
by moose892000
Summary: A rewrite of the fantastic original story by Soundless Steps. Shortly after being born Hinata is transformed in to an edel raid and years later is bonded to a particular blond knucklehead watch as this shakes the ninja world and brings to light a war fought in the shadows since before the founding of the village naru/hina, kono/hana, Edel raid Hinata/Hanabi
1. A Great Change

Edel Raid and Pleasure

Book One: A Dream and a Song.

Underlined speech is thought.

Italicized words signify emphasis put on words or a change in tone.

_Italicized sentences are songs/chants; whatever you what to call them. When a word is __**bolded**__, it is being spoken by only the pleasure. If it is __underlined__, it is being spoken by only the edel raid. A word with (parentheses) around it is echoed. The numbers of echoes are the same as the number of parentheses pairs. Also, if a parentheses pair is __(__underlined__)__, it is only the edel raid's voice that echoes it. The reverse is true with __**(**__bolding__**)**__. If a word is __**b**__olded at the first letter and underline__d_ _at the last, it is when their words are out of sync and the pleasure's voice comes first. The __r__evers__**e**_ _is true of this._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Bold words are author notes.

A/N hello readers, I checked fanfiction and only found a few Elemental Gelade and Naruto crossovers, and only two that have a naruhina pairing the first is Origins of the Elemental Gelade by Chewie cookies and the second is the original of this story by soundless steps. So without any further adieu i present my rewrite of Edel Raid and Pleasure: A Dream and a Song

CHAPTER ONE: A great change

Let me tell you my story

I promise, everything I tell you is true, even the lies…

Especially the lies

The lies I've told others

The lies others have told me

And the lies I've told myself

My story doesn't actually begin when I was born, but much earlier

But once again I've gotten ahead of myself

~Konoha~

Only a few months had passed since the devastating attack made by the greatest of the tailed beasts the Nine tailed fox. Thankfully the damage was minimal, thanks mostly to the beast being stopped far from the walls. Even so, being summoned within Konoha as well as its assault before the great third Hokage could force the beast from the city had left parts of the village severely damaged, but even these scars to the city would be healed within a few more months.

The greatest devastation to the village was to its ninja forces, casualties counted nearly a quarter of the active forces most of whom that didn't die in the attack passed away within a month or was permanently crippled from the poisonous chakra of the Nine tails. Many civilians died that day as well but by far what most believe was the greatest loss that night was the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki gave their lives to defeat the great beast and seal it in to a young child.

This was not the only damage to occur, beyond the abilities of human senses a dimensional rift had appeared torn open in the final moments of the great beast's attack. though this was not the first time a rift like this has opened but, the recent use of the flying thunder god jutsu had weakened the space-time barriers allowing this particular rift to remain open months longer than it should have. And where there is a rift, things have a habit of passing through.

It was on the eve of the new year that that something did slip through the rift, the figure that did this was clearly a woman in an astral form that appeared no older than seventeen. Everything from the shoulders down was transparent and outlined with a soft green glow. She had long, straight baby-blue hair that fell all the way down to her back. Her eyes were an entrancing shade of emerald green. The most unique feature was an emerald-like gem right above the brow of her forehead. The astral figure looked down at the village before flying to it. "I don't know why, but I feel there is something I must do there before returning to my realm."

As she floated through the village she could sense the pain and sorrow that hung heavy in the air, looking around trying to discern the reason she slipped in to this realm as she passed a apartment building she heard a baby crying. Letting curiosity take over she decided to follow the sound passing straight through the wall she observed a blond infant being picked up by a man in a dog mask and shushed softly while being fed from a bottle. soon the infant quieted down and fell asleep again, afterwards the man placed the infant back in his crib. As the man left the room the girl floated towards the crib and looked inside. The infant inside was no more than a couple of months old a shock of blond hair on his head and three whisker marks adorned each cheek.

The girl giggled lightly at this as she had never seen a human with whisker marks before. "I dont know why" she said to the sleeping infant "But I get the feeling that you're part of the reason why I'm here." With this said she reached down and lightly touched the infant's forehead and felt herself enter the boys mind.

Upon entering the mindscape the girl saw that it had taken the shape of a stone passageway like a basement corridor and that there was a few inches of water in the bottom, she herself had taken a more physical form as well. Hearing a low growl and sensing an ominous feeling she decided to follow it down the corridor, her foot steps barely making a ripple in the water as she walked over the top of it. As the girl reached the end of the corridor she saw a large cage, the bars a golden color and where the doors meet a thin strip of paper with the world seal written on it sat. Inside of this cage sat a massive sleeping kitsune (fox demon) its nine long tails wrapped around itself and if one were to listen to its deep snores they would hear the slightest sound of a whimper.

Seeing this the young girl walked up to the cage and laid her hand on the barrier preventing her from passing through the bars "I see" she said after a moment. "You have a lot of hatred, but more than that there's pain, loss and even regret. I think I now know why I'm here." With that said she walked away from the cage and left the boys mindscape.

Opening her eyes she looked at the infant. "I understand now, I'll do everything in my power to help the both of you, Oh whats this?" As she looks closer she notices something new about the boy a thin red line like a thread leading from the infants pinkey "Interesting, I think this will help me." And with that thought she floated away, following the boys red thread of fate.

Down in the despairing village, there were still plenty reason's for hope for the future. One of these reasons slept comfortably in a crib within the Hyuga Clan mansion. The parents of this child looked down at her and smiled. The first to speak was the woman. "Hiashi, what kind of girl do you think Hinata-chan will be when she grows up?"

The man beside her smiled. "If she has inherited as many of your genes as I think she has, Hinata shall grow up to be a beautiful and kind woman. It will be difficult raising her into a fine heir Hiromi."

She gave him a half-hearted glare with light purple eyes. "I don't know. From what I have seen so far, this clan could use a change. I still don't approve of that way the branch members are controlled."

"I know, but there is little I can do about that. If it weren't for the fact that one of those branch members is my own twin, I would also be pro-seal. Until I become a Hyuga elder and Hinata becomes head, this will only continue."

Hiromi let out a sigh. "I know. We should leave Hinata-chan alone so she can get some rest. I could use some sleep myself." Just as they opened the door to the room, they heard the sound of powerful gusts of wind. They quickly turned towards their daughter. Shock was written on both of their faces.

The crib where their daughter slept was surrounded by a dome formed of thick, visible wisps of wind. The transparent girl that slowly became visible before Hinata filled them with even more worry. The woman spoke with a soft voice that held underlying kindness. "I now know what I must do."

Hiashi charged forward, intent on stopping whatever was about to happen. This proved useless as the barrier of wind redirected him to the side no matter how hard he pushed against it. He clenched his teeth in frustration. "I can't do anything."

The girl clasped her hands together in a prayer-like fashion.

On this night, peace and calm;

I sing this song for (you).

Both of the parents felt their worries melt away at the soothing and angelic voice of this woman.

Let my song fill you

Deep into the (depths) of your heart.

Yours is a (heart)

Pure as the crystal winds

Twisting and mingling with the golden (earth).

Now, with this heart

Accept the power I ((grant)).

Both Hiashi and Hiromi shielded their eyes thanks to a bright flash of light. When this light was gone, all that was left behind was their daughter. As any worried parents would, the pair ran up to their child's crib. A gasp of shock escaped the mother's mouth when she laid eyes on her child. "W-what is this?"

Hiashi looked down at his daughter with a serious expression. Much to his own surprise, an emerald green gem could now be seen on her head. Its position and shape was exactly the same as the strange girl. The father activated his Byakugan for a better look. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh. "I do not know what happened. Outside of the gem on her head, absolutely nothing has changed. From what I can tell, that gem is now a part of her. I don't think removal would be wise."

Hiromi looked down at Hinata will concerned eyes. "I wonder who that girl was."

Far above the village, that same girl flew back to the spatial rift. Because of her existence as an astral being, she could see it. Just before reaching it, she stopped and looked down at the village. "By giving that girl the same Elemental Gelade I possess, I have turned her into an Edel Raid. It is good that her life will still be no longer than a human's. I can only hope she will be able to help the boy and her daughters find kind pleasures as partners." Her head and eyes drooped a bit. "So tired. I should return. Cou might worry if I am not there when he wakes." After she flew through the portal, it finally closed.

**A/N And there it is folks, read and review and let me know what you think. I will update as fast as i can but it may take a wile to get a good pace going  
**


	2. The First Song

Edel Raid and pleasure: book one

A Dream and a Song

"This is speech."

'This is thought.'

Italicized words signify emphasis put on words or a change in tone.

Italicized sentences are songs/chants; whatever you what to call them. When a word is bolded, it is being spoken by only the pleasure. If it is underlined, it is being spoken by only the edel raid. A word with (parentheses) around it is echoed. The numbers of echoes are the same as the number of parentheses pairs. Also, if a parentheses pair is (underlined), it is only the edel raid's voice that echoes it. The reverse is true with (bolding). If a word is bolded at the first letter and underlined at the last, it is when their words are out of sync and the pleasure's voice comes first. The reverse is true of this.

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Bold words are author notes.

I do not own Naruto or Elemental Gelade.

A/N Thank you everybody for all the review's, faves and follows. It's you guys that continue to drive me forward in making this story. now here's a warning this chapter take very heavily from the original story and there won't be much difference until the wave arc then the story will take a bigger turn from the original. Thank you again and please enjoy

Chapter two: The First song

Konoha, just under three years later

Fireworks lit up this night of celebration. After several years of conflict, the war with Kumo had finally drawn to a close, thus marking the true end of the third shinobi war and the beginning of the peace that can (hopefully) follow. only a few hours ago the head jonin of kumo had signed the treaty with the Sandaime Hokage that had brought the fighting to an end. Even with all the losses that had occurred with the attack of the Kyuubi, and the fall of the Yondaime hokage, Konoha was able to rally and bring the fight to a draw. Everyone had assembled to celebrate, everyone that is except one clan and one lonely orphan.

On this day, Hyuga Hinata, the heiress of the prestigious Hyuga clan had turned three. The girl held all the cuteness a child her age should possess. The only distracting feature was a set of bandages wrapped around her head. If it wasn't for the fact that these bandages rested just above her brow, one would believe that the girl was branded by the Hyuga clan's cursed seal.

The three year old Hinata slept comfortably in her bed. She was completely unaware of the masked figure that had entered through her window. As soon as the man placed his hand over the young girls mouth, her eyes opened. Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes. "If you don't want to get hurt, you'd best remain quiet." The man whispered harshly. With that said, the first thing he did was gag her, afterwards he tied her arms and legs together. The man let his fingers glide over her skin in a sick form of pleasure. " I should check under those bandages and make sure you're the heiress." he tore away the bandaged on her head. "Interesting" The man stated, staring intently at the deep green gem resting on her forehead. "Thats quite a pretty gem, I could sell it for quite a bit" The man reached down and attempted to remove the gem, but it was too close to her skull to get a grip with his fingers. Hinata couldn't help but shudder, the feeling of the mans fingers on her gem felt wrong.'It looks the thing's stuck there, I wonder how you can grow your hair underneath it.

the man hoisted the bound child on his shoulder, and exited back through the window. the man ran along the side of the building, before he suddenly came to a stop. The reason for this was the fact that the Head of the Hyuga clan had just rounded the corner ahead of him 'Dammit guess its plan B then.' The masked man thought looking into the grey eyes of Hyuga Hiashi. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my compound" the masked man knowing he wouldn't survive a confrontation, turned right and jumped over the compound's walls "Stop" Hiashi's eyes widened as he finally saw that what was hanging over the mans shoulder was his own daughter."HINATA!"

Three year old Naruto was having a bad day to start with he had been thrown out of the orphanage that morning with only the clothes on his back, they had even taken the money given to him by the Sandaime. later as he tried to join in the festivities he was ignored or actively removed and thrown into the alley. Hungry, cold, and bruised, the boy wrapped the red scarf that he had gotten as a present from his 'Jiji' tighter around his neck, and decided to head to a quieter part of the village.

the masked man led Hiashi through a route he had prepared before hand just for this possibility. As Hiashi had no idea of this, he was caught off guard by a hidden chakra laced flash bomb trap. This caused a considerable delay and increased the distance between the Hyuga clan head and the masked kidnaper. Still running the man turned down a short alley, this turned out to be the mistake that would cost the man the mission and set the fate of two people for the rest of their lives. looking back the man didn't see the thing he tripped over. Just before his head hit the wall he saw two figures flying down the alley, before his vision went black.

Naruto had just turned down an alley, his growling stomach distracting the boy so much that he didn't even notice the large figure barreling towards him. The next thing he knew he and a young girl was flying down the alley and landed next to each other. As he got a closer look at the girl he could see her fear filled eyes and bound lims. seeing this the boy ran to help. "Are you okay?" he asked after reaching the girl and removing her gag.

with the gag gone he began to work at her bonds, but being three and having little experience at knots it proved to be a useless act. looking into her eyes and about to apologize for his inability to remove the ropes, a compulsion took over and found himself intertwining his fingers with hers. As soon as there palms touch an unfathomable energy filled their young body's. Both could only look at each other in surprise at the effect of the connection, as the winds pick up around them. They shared the same thought 'what is this.' Outside of her own control, Hinata began to sing. She didn't understand why she chose the words she did, she just knew she had to sing them.

On a helpless but pretty night

Soothing and comforting 

And prospering on the (eyelids)

Naruto's eyes widened 'Is she singing?' His thoughts blocked out one of her lines. 'I can feel what she's going to sing next.' His own mouth began to move in sync with hers

As I, at this moment 

Make this promise to join like twins

Like a string of (breaths)

winds grab a hold of (us)

I, at this moment

And through eternity

Wear the winds of the red soul

As I make this promise

(and bind my soul to yours)

The head shinobi of Kumo, as his mask fell away when he hit the wall, was awoke by the winds picking up. He watched as the singing pair was surrounded by a column of ethereal wind. The man was forced to turn his head and shield his eyes as a bright flash surrounded the children. Just as they finished the song, the light faded. "What was that?"

The young boy looked down at his right arm, and gasped. In his hand lay what looked almost like a nodachi the right size for him. The three and a half foot single edged blade was about twice as wide and thick as a standard nodachi, colored a pale jade green with the cutting edge a darker green the foot long handle sat under a golden tsuba and was covered in a lavender and gold wrap. levitating behind the back of the blade just above the tsuba was an egg sized, and shaped emerald green gem with two indigo marble sized gems floating beside it, and spiraling around all this at the base of the blade without touching it was an indigo ribbon with the ends pointing at the small gems. Altogether the weapon was longer than the boy was tall and could only be described as beautiful, as the light reflected off the polished gem-like blade.

The boy appraised the weapon in his hand. Despite its size and cumbersome appearance, to him, lifting the sword was no more difficult that lifting a feather. "What is this."

The Kumo shinobi was watching all this as he attempted to regain his bearings. 'What's going on, where is the girl, and how the hell did he summon that weapon.' With that thought the man got up, determined to kill this witness and resume his search for the missing heiress. He drew a sword from his back and charged, knowing the boy wouldn't have time to rally a defence.

'Look out!'

Naruto looked up at the call to see the large man charging at him, sword poised to cut him in two. His mind froze at the sight. Suddenly his hands, of their own accord gripped his sword's handle and swung with all the might his little body could produce. Although Naruto couldn't feel the weight of the weapon the man certainly did as he moved to block with his own sword. The man's sword shattered, the boy's blade whilst weighing almost nothing to the boy, struck with the inertia of something weighing thirty pounds and the man himself was blasted by a massive gust of wind that hit him with the force of several exploding tags. Shock was the only thing going through the man's mind as he flew back into the wall faster than the last time. The last thing he noted was the devastated ground between him and the boy, before his vision faded to black.

Hiashi had resumed his chase the moment his vision cleared The chakra flash had rendered his byakugan temporarily useless but he had not earned his position for nothing and tracking the fleeing man provided little difficulty. he was about to turn a corner into an alley, when an immense gust of wind blew from the alleyway and and stopped his pursuit for several seconds. After it passed, he turned the corner and gaped at the scene before him. The man he had been pursuing was slumped against a wall which had several cracks in its surface. following the devastation that lead from the unconscious man, Hiashi's eyes fell upon the small blonde child and the strange weapon in his hand. 'That's the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He must have somehow stopped that nin. But what is that weapon, and where is my daughter.' Naruto looked back at Hiashi in confusion before the boy's eyes drooped in exhaustion and he collapses as the blade dissolves into shards of green light and Hinata materializes clinging to the prone boys warmth. Hiashi walked over to the sleeping pair and began to pick up both children untangling the scarf from the boys neck as Hinata had managed to get a death grip on it. Sitting them up against the far wall he turned back and began to secure the kidnaper when the ANBU finally appeared " Hiashi-sama" Hiashi turned around to look at a dog masked ANBU "Inu please have your men take this man to Ibiki for interrogation and I need one of your ANBU to take the boy to the hospital. I will report directly to the Hokage as soon as I take care of my daughter. "Yes Hiashi-sama." Hiashi looked back at the unconscious Kumo nin "Kumo tried to take my daughter, I will find out why."

Elsewhere, A few hours later

"Sir, the Kumo shinobi failed to acquire the weapon."

A single dark eye rose from the desk and locked upon the man giving the report. "Explain"

"Sir, the Kumo shinobi collided with the local demon container and the weapon formed a bond with it."

The man behind the desk sighed. "Very well, for now we shall act as though the weapon is lost to us. Make sure to erase all evidence of our involvement. You are dismissed." As the man left with a "yes sir" the man behind the desk leaned back and closed his eye. 'With the demon container bonded with the weapon it will be that much easier to control, once we have the weapon under our control that is. Before that we must let the bond mature.' The man let a ghost of a smirk touch his lips. 'Everything is going according to plan.'

Konoha's T'I' Division, Two days later

"According to what we have gathered so far the Kumo council gave the man the order to capture Hyuga heiress."

Hiashi looked back at Ibiki with cold eyes. " Currently I'm not interested in why he committed the act what i want to know is how a three year old boy defeated an elite Kumo jonin."

Ibiki leveled his gaze at the Hyuga clan head. " According to the man he saw your daughter singing something with the boy Naruto-chan, that there was a flash of light and that the boy had a strange weapon in his hands that released a massive blast of wind when naruto swung it to block him. apparently it was this blast of wind, and the impact with the wall that knocked out the jonin."

Hiashi looked thoughtfully for a moment before looking back at Ibiki. "Thank you for this information, I'll add this to my report to the hokage. Continue your questioning, I want to know how he broke in to my compound and why it took so long for ANBU to respond. At Ibiki's nod Hiashi began to leave the room.

"Hiashi, do you have any more information on the situation?"

Hiashi stopped and turned back "I do, but I will only discuss it with the hokage."

"Very well I'll make sure not to inquire any further." Ibiki replied evenly. Hiashi gave the man a calculating gaze before exiting "See that you don't.

Elsewhere

The woman sat atop the pipes that snake their way up the tall tower like vines up a tree she rubbed her arm as she once again found her gaze turning to the east. Try as she might she still hasn't been able to shake the feeling that hit her two days ago, and even though it's faded since then she can still hear the words that echoed in her mind. "Shichiko-hoji"

Hokage's office, Konoha

Hiashi, Hiromi, and Hiruzen all had sat down in the Hokage's office. Hiashi having left the I,T, department and picked up his wife, just finished his report to the Hokage. Hiruzen sat back in his chair, taking a long drag on his pipe he held the nicotine infused smoke for several seconds before finally releasing it into the room. After a few minutes of thought he spoke to the pair. " From your report, little Hinata-chan is not a normal Hyuga girl. Why haven't you told anybody else about these new developments?"

Hiashi closed his eyes with a serious expression on his face " I decided that it would be best if as little people as possible knew about what happened to my daughter. I feared that she would be ostracized because of the gem I spoke of. Up Until two days ago only myself, Hiromi, and the clan elders knew of the gems existence. I have kept it secret from everyone else, including my own brother. This is surprisingly easy, as the gem appears as nothing more than a growth to an active Byakugan, even one as powerful as mine.

Hiruzen sighed deeply before responding "I must agree with your reasoning, If the knowledge of Hinata-chan's abilities were to reach the wider public there would be several factions in konoha much less the rest of the nations that would seek to use her. Going through the Hyuga clan if they have to." An image of a man with half his face covered in bandages made it's way in to the Hokage's head.

Hiashi nodded. "I understand I know there are those within my own clan that would look at her the same way as one would look at a kunai, a weapon to be used in a power play. Others in the clan would seek to harm her as an abomination to the clan" His hands clench at the thought.

Hirome laid a hand on her husband's shoulder relaxing him instantly before pulling narutos red scarf out of her bag and handing it to the Hokage "Moving on to the other party involved, How is Naruto-chan?"

"He awoke late last night." Hiruzen replied taking the scarf with a nod and placing it on his desk "I questioned him personally, and he claims the last thing he remembers is a large man running into him. So far he's shown no memory of the incident or the weapon your daughter turned into."

Hiashi gave a slightly relieved sigh. "It's likely for the best, Hinata-chan has yet to wake. From Hiromi's and my own observations it appears to be nothing more than an extreme case of exhaustion, as her chakra levels have been unchanged since the incident. 'But it seems to have acquired a faint second frequency but I don't believe it's time to share that information yet.' It's likely that this power uses a different form of energy that we are unfamiliar with. Like chakra, it may be possible to increase the reserves of this energy source, but if not I will have no choice but to forbid Hinata-chan from using her powers ever again. One more thing Hokage-sama I request that Naruto-kun be sent to me if he regains his lost memories of the incident, until that time though I would like to 'discreetly' bolster his monthly stipend from my own accounts. I believe it's the least I can do for the invaluable help he provided in my daughter's rescue."

"I agree to the boost in his stipend especially since we plan to set him up in an apartment in the next couple of days. But, due to his status as a jinchuuriki as well as other contributing factors we will have to have a long discussion before I hand him over to you." Hiruzen raised a hand to forestall any arguments. "I have already heard your arguments, and it doesn't matter what contract you have between the two children, A jinchuuriki's loyalties must belong to the village and not to your's or any other clan, Is that understood." Seeing both nod (albeit with a slight glare from Hiashi), he decided to finish the meeting. " Finally I will be having Inoichi enter the Kumo nin's mind and alter the memories of the incident to remove the evidence of Naruto-kun's involvement or your daughter's powers. Instead they will show you, Hiashi, disabling him at the compound as well as an altered interrogation. We don't want a bigger target on either child's head. That being said because of the new memories expect the possibility that you will have to pay some form of restitution but it won't be too extravagant since we plan on returning him alive.

"Very well" Hiashi gave another nod to the Hokage. "Short of asking for the life of another, I will agree to any price they demand, as long as you can guarantee Hinata's safety. If there is nothing else Hokage-sama I shall take my leave, I must go check up on my daughter. " With that Hitomi and him began to rise.

"Agreed" Hiruzen dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Please give your daughter my best wishes when she wakes up. And Hiashi" Hiashi pauses at the door after letting Hiromi out. "Remember, direct involvement by any clan will be treated as grounds for treason and punished as such." Hiruzen watched him nod stiffly before leaving the room closing the door behind him. turning around he looked out the window at the setting sun. 'This incident is going to mean a lot of paperwork for me not to mention setting Naruto up in a place of his own. I already know that the council won't let me send him back to live with Kakashi, to quote the Nara, how troublesome. At least Hinata-chan's powers are off the record or that would mean even more of the damnable paperwork.' looking back at his desk he sighed. "Better to get started now ,or I'm never going to get done.

Hyuga main branch house, Hyuga compound.

Hiashi was pacing his office with a scowl on his face as Hiromi sat in front of his desk, calmly sipping the tea a branch member had brought only a couple minutes ago. She felt it would be best if he worked through his own thoughts before speaking. Finally the silence was broken by Hiashi's sigh

"Damn him" Hiashi spoke as he sat down to drink his tea. "Every time I or one of the other clan heads try to help the boy, Hokage-sama and his 'honorable' elders step in the way. It's like they don't want him to form any bonds.

"I wouldn't say that they want him to form no bond's but i think they want to be able to control the bonds he does form." Hiromi sighed. "What worries me is that almost all knowledge on the Uzumaki clan was 'conveniently' lost during the Kyuubi's attack.

"Well at least when he's ready we can pass on the items we managed to save, as well as the stories of what his parents were like."

Hiromi sighed as her husband slipped back into diplomatic mode. "I'm also worried about Hinata-chan, if she doesn't wake soon there could be trouble"

Hiashi's eyes darkened at this. "Yes, I know there have already been mutterings from the elders that…" Hiashi's words were interrupted by a branch member knocking on the door announcing that Hinata had begun to stir. Both adults quickly got to there feet, thanked the branch member and quickly made their way to their daughter's room. 

Hinata's eyes had just begun to open when he parents burst through the door, within moments Hinata was wrapped in her mother's arms

"Thank goodness you're awake. Are you okay Hinata-chan.

The little girl nodded into her mother's chest. "H-hai Okaa-sama"

Hiashi walked over and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Hinata-chan do you remember what happened to you."

Hinata looked up at her father with teary eyes. "Hai O-otou-sama, a-a man grabbed m-me a-and tied me up." Her eyes widened in realisation. "G-gomen, h-he saw my e-elemental gelade.

Both parents looked at he in confusion. "Hinata-chan what is a elemental gelade?"

"I-it's the g-gem"

Hiashi's expression hardened. "Hinata-chan, where did you get this information."

Hinata could no longer hold her father's gaze and looked down nervously, poking her fingers together. "A-a pretty l-lady me in my d-dream."

Hiromi looked up at this with interest. " Do you remember what she looked like."

"H-hai, she had h-hair like the s-sky and g-green eyes. S-she also had an e-elemental gelade like m-mine."

Hiashi and Hiromi looked at each other there eyes wide in realisation 'That the same girl that started all this three years ago.'

Hiromi looked back to Hinata and asked. "Hinata-chan did she tell you anything else?"

Hinata nodded. "S-she called me an e-edel raid and said that I-I would learn more l-later."

"I believe that's the best we can expect for now." Hiashi said, his expression softening. "You were asleep for over two days, I already had a branch member inform the cooks to prepair something quick and light. We'll eat as soon as your ready."

Hinata was about to nod, when a growl came from her stomach more befitting a person many years her senior, and she tried to hide her bright red face under covers in embarrassment

It took all of Hiashi's control to limit himself to a small smile, Hiromi was not so reserved and laughed at this and placed her daughter's head. "Come on let's get you ready." Hiashi nodded to the pair before turning and making his way towards the dining room.

Miles away, at the summit of Myobokuzan Mountain.

A man with long spiky white hair looked up at a large wrinkly toad that was three times his height. Seated next to this toad is a pair of toads that looked just as tall as the man's shin. "The largest was the first to speak. "Jiraiya, do you know why you have been called here."

Jiraiya spoke to the large being with only respect in his voice. "You have called me about a change in the prophecy."

"Hai. It appears that the peace from the student you train will come sooner than before, though I still do not know the time. The reason for this change is because the student will not be alone in his quest. I can feel great feelings of compassion and love between this student and the companion."

Jiraiya looked up at the toad with a smirk on his face. "Did you just say love? Maybe I can put the two to use in this series I plan on writing. You did say I am supposed to become a world renowned pervert."

The large toad smirked. "I have doubts that the two will appreciate you doing so. It may be hazardous to your health."

Jiraiya's smirk grew. "Don't worry about me, I'm rather good at stealth."

Konoha, a little under three years later

The next few years held some of the best and worst memories for Hinata. About two years and three months after the the attempted kidnapping by Kumo, Hinata's little sister Hanabi, was born. Unfortunately this joyous occasion would be marked with the greatest tragedy in her young life.

Soon after Hiromi gave birth her health began to fail, and despite the efforts of Hiashi and the best medics that were in konoha, her failing condition would take her life five months later. After the funeral Hinata lost almost all drive and avoided her little sister, it had gotten so bad Hiashi found himself constantly worrying about her state of mind. She would have lost herself to her depression, had it not been for the action of one blond Uzumaki.

It was a month away from her birth-day, like usual Hinata had been wandering around town and and going through the motions. She was making her way through a park, when a couple of older civilian bullies cornered her.

They were in the middle of tormenting the girl about her eyes when Naruto appeared and attempted to run off the bullies with a failed clone jutsu but only gained a beating from them. They took his scarf and stretched and tore it, using the trees to help them. When naruto came to all he saw was the little girl with 'cool' eyes holding his damaged scarf. When she tried to apologise for causing him to be hurt he waved her off telling her that it was alright and that he would gladly do it again. He told her to go ahead and keep the scarf before running off, leaving a newly driven Hinata to make her own way home.

Hiashi was sitting in the courtyard bottle-feeding Hanabi. He took on the care of his younger daughter when ever he had a chance, it helped focus his mind away from the loss of his wife and his daughter's growing depression. He had just finished burping her her, when Hinata came in carrying the ruined remains of a red scarf. Looking close he saw the tear tracks running down her face but noted the fire that hadn't been seen since her mother had died. Hiashi asked what had happened, she recounted the events of the day before requesting that her training be resumed. Hiashi nodded to his daughter informing her that her training will resume with a vengeance first thing tomorrow. Watching Hinata leave to wash up for dinner Hiashi let a small smile grace his lips, he had yet one more reason to be appreciative of one blonde loud mouth.

Well here is the rewrite of the second chapter, I felt this would be the best place to end this . The next chapter will cover just before the academy as well as the academy years and will feature more character development for both Hinata and Naruto, as well as reveal some more of the forces that are working in the shadows.

Please read and review and I'll will see you for chapter three 'That which lurks in the shadows'.

P.S. My fellow writer Solvdrage has a couple of challenges for everybody. Check them out on his profile, and while you're at it read his stories, he's a much better writer than me.


End file.
